The Quiet Ones Are The Most Dangerous
by Leah Raphael
Summary: Andrea wants to know why Daryl doesn't talk much. Daryl would rather show her a different form of communication. A hot and steamy one-shot. NC-17 MATERIAL SO YE BE WARNED SEMI SPOILERS FOR SEASON ONE ENDING.


HELLO lovelies! So again, my apologies for my lengthy hiatus, University has eaten me LOL. But I still continue to get reviews and comments that make me smile all year so hugs and kisses to all of you

Any ways, since True Blood is over for the year (and I do have another story in the works for that so stay tuned, I'm just awaiting some inspiration to finish haha) I decided to get caught up on the other shows that I have no time for during the year, one of those shows is The Walking Dead. I absolutely adore that show and it's a totally bizarre thing that I have yet to write a fanfic about it. That's how done my brain is lol.

I am totally in love with Norman Reedus, and his portrayal of Daryl Dixon is just WOW. SO therefore this fic is centered on him. It's so frustrating that he gets like noooo love on the show (well I suppose Carol is coming around *wink wink*) so I decided to give him some in my story. For those of you who don't know, I always write NC-17 material so YE BE WARNED! Also if you haven't checked out The Walking Dead, please do...it's AMAZING! 3 And Norman is beautiful so what more do ya need? ;)

This story takes place towards the end of Season one when the group is still at the CDC. After some drinking and general good times, Andrea takes the time to get to know one of the quieter members of the group. Semi spoilers for Season one if you haven't watched the ending.

Same rules as always; READ REVIEW AND ENJOY! Ps Check out my other stories, and subscribe...I gots many a more stories in the works ;) ALSO I am open to suggestions if there's a pairing or plot line you would like explored.

I OWN NOTHING! ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR CREATORS AND AMC...I just borrow them and take their clothes off ;). RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, SEXY TIMES AND SMUTTY GOODNESS also some bad grammar and spelling because, well...its Daryl haha.

THANKS! XOXOXO

The Quiet Ones Are the Most Dangerous

They were all drinking, eating and laughing together. For the first time since all hell broke loose, the group was finally enjoying themselves. Sure the trip to the CDC didn't pan out the way they had all thought, but here they were; with the only people in the world they had left, in a place absolutely walker free and with an infinite amount of food and drink. Things could be worse he thought as he looked around at the only "family" he had. It had been weeks since his brother Merle had escaped from the roof in Atlanta and disappeared. Weeks since he'd stopped being looked for. A lot had changed since then the gruff hunter thought to himself. "_Good riddance"_

"Daryl!" a voice pierced his thoughts from the chair next to him, bringing him sharply back to the here and now.

"Whatcha thinking about there Mr. Gruff and Tough?" Andrea said as she casually brushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Daryl shook his head lightly, taking another swig from the half full whisky bottle. "Nothin' jus zonin' out."

"Hmm. Mind if I have a sip?" She asked, moving ever so slightly closer to him.

Daryl answered her with a slightly sceptical face. "Ya sure ya can handle this stuff missy? It aint no Bacardi Breezer"

She scoffed at him, faking annoyance. "What makes you think I drink Bacardi Breezers?"

Daryl smiled slightly as she snatched the bottle from him and took a long swig, letting a little dribble down the side of her mouth.

"You gotta little drippin' down your face there missy" Daryl said, handing her one of the extra napkins on the table.

She laughed loudly, finding the comment a little too funny. Daryl stared at her, slightly confused as she fumbled to wipe her face with the napkin. "_Ah" _he thought. "_She's drunk"_ he couldn't help but smile at her. Andrea was always trying to one up herself. Whether it was her ability to hold a gun, shoot a target or apparently drink whisky, Andrea always had a point to prove. While others found it slightly irritating and reckless, Daryl understood it. Maybe the two weren't all that different.

"You know" She stammered as she took another hit of the whisky "I've always wanted to ask you something"

"Ya, what's that?"

"Why don't you ever say anything?"

"I say plenty"

"Nope" She awkwardly wiped her face again, this time with the back of her hand "you talk about hunting and killing walkers, nothing else"

"Aint nothin' else ta say" Daryl said, grabbing the now nearly empty bottle back and taking a drink.

"What about how you're feeling? What about what's going on in that crazy little head of yours?" She was moving closer to Daryl, too obviously for it to be his imagination.

"Trust me missy, you don' wanna know what's in my head. It aint a place for a lady"

Andrea snatched the bottle back angrily, spilling at least half a shot on the table. "God what is it with you fucking men thinking I can't handle shit? I've dealt with shitty situations in my life, what makes yours so Goddamn special?" She said as she stood up.

"Whoa now, jus calm it down. Aint what I meant. I just aint used to you know, spillin' my guts out. Aint how I was brought up."

"My father used to tell me that secrets kill" she whispered, sitting back down.

"My father use'ta tell me to keep a secret or he'd kill me" He took another long drag from the bottle, effectively emptying it. "Funny how words change meanin's"

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Daryl looked up, realizing they were the only ones left in the dining room. "Everyone else musta' gone of ta sleep"

Andrea looked around "looks like it. Too bad I'm in no mood to sleep." She said as she traced her finger tips along Daryl's muscular forearm.

Daryl all but fell of the chair when he recoiled from her. Andrea snapped her eyes up at his icy blues "What the fuck was that for? All I did was touch your fucking arm. What? Am I not _hot _enough for you Daryl? Don't look like a fucking porn star so you don't want me?"

Daryl said nothing, just looked down at his feet.

"Answer me!"

"I...I aint used to bein' touched. I...I'm sorry" He whispered as he got up and walked toward the dorm area, leaving Andrea standing alone in the dimly lit dining room.

Daryl couldn't sleep. He didn't like that Andrea was angry at him. As tough as he tries to act around people, he can't stand when he is the cause of someone's anger. But how could he tell her why he can't be touched without getting into details he absolutely did not want to talk about? Just as he was about to roll over and force his body asleep, he heard the shower in the room next to him turn on. "_Andrea is still awake. She must be showering...she was therefore naked. Naked and wet. Wet and horny...SHIT!"_ So much for sleep. Daryl kicked at the bed sheets in frustration. "Fuck you Daryl" He said aloud in the darkness. "You fucking idiot! There's a girl in the next room who clearly wants ta have sex with ya and you're sitting alone in your room feeling sorry for yourself!" He let out a growl of frustration as he sat up. "Stop being a little bitch and trying to convince yourself that'cha aint horny as fuck and needin' a little affection! What's so wrong wit lettin' somebody make ya feel good for once in your miserable life?" Daryl's eyes narrowed the way they do before he heads out to hunt. _"Get your ass in there an' fuck her brains out. Show her what a Dixon can do."_

Daryl slowly stepped out of his room and slid into the unlocked door next to his. He crept along the carpeted floor toward the bathroom. The water was still running and there was a trail of steam escaping through the half open door. _"She aint a fan of lockin' doors. Good ta know"_ He smiled to himself as he placed two fingers on the door and pushed it open. The bathroom was all open with the shower exposed and he let out a low growl as her naked form came into view. He didn't want to scare her, from previous experience he knew women did not appreciate being snuck up on...especially when naked. Instead he withdrew from the bathroom, gently placed the door in its original position and knocked loudly.

"What?" came a surprisingly sad voice.

Daryl cleared his throat, in an attempt to mask his developing desire. "It's me. I wanted to...to apologize" _"Damn right ill apologize ta ya baby, apologize ta ya all fuckin' night"_ Daryl smiled to himself again, surprised at his sudden change of attitude.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand"

"No, I really do" He made no attempt to disguise his desire this time as his voice oozed sex. He really hoped she noticed and would open the door.

She did. Unfortunately, she had the sense to put a towel around her before opening the door, much to Daryl's dislike.

"Really, Daryl it's okay. I shouldn't have...-"She was cut off by his thumb being pressed into her lips.

"Ssshhhhhh" he breathed as he pushed her back into the bathroom, kicking the door closed with his foot.

Andrea was so taken aback by his sudden display that she could barely speak "Daryl..." She started.

"I have issues, you have issues. This whole Goddamn world has issues. But at the end of the fuckin' day, you're a woman and I'm'a man and we have needs. The end of the world is not the time to start the fuckin' Oprah talk and fuck it all if I'm'a die fuckin' horny." He said, his southern accent becoming thick with lust.

Before Andrea could respond, Daryl crashed his lips into hers pushing her further back and into the still running stream of the shower.

He kissed her with all he had, savouring in the almost forgotten taste of a woman's lips. His tongue licked at her bottom lip, begging entrance to her mouth. She accepted as she parted her lips, kissing him back with equalled might. He let out a low moan into her mouth as their hot tongues crashed into each other. The pace of their kiss began to quicken as the hot water splashed on their sweating bodies, creating an overwhelming heat.

Daryl broke this kiss long enough to force Andrea back into the wall of the shower, pinning her arms above her head. He trailed a series of wet hot kisses down her jaw line and neck, stopping on the place where her shoulder met her neck. He licked at the spot before latching his mouth onto it, sucking and biting at it. Andrea threw her head back and dug her nails into Daryl's muscular back.

He moved his mouth to the other side of her neck, trailing his tongue along her collar bone. His hands slid up her thighs, pushing the towel up past her belly button. He continued to move his hands around her back and ass until the towel became too much of an annoyance. He broke away from her and growled as he ripped off her towel first then his now soaking wet plaid shirt. He slammed his hot and wet body into hers, attacking her mouth with his. She groaned into his mouth as she tangled her fingers in his soaking mop of brown-blonde hair.

For a man who didn't like being touched, Daryl Dixon certainly knew how _to_ touch. He had her up against the shower wall, one of her legs resting on his shoulder, her fingers in his hair. He was on his knees, his one muscular arm holding onto one of her legs offering her support, his other cupping her breast and fondling her stomach, his mouth firmly locked on her throbbing clit. He sucked and licked at her nub so expertly, Andrea's mind began to swim as she could feel her impending release start to bubble in her stomach. He knew she was close and wanted to make it a good one. He looked up at her and saw that her body was at the perfect angle for him to get her G-spot. With a smile he placed his middle and index fingers in his mouth and licked them thoroughly. Andrea was too lost in her coming orgasm to notice what he was doing until that oh so delicious spot was suddenly being touched.

Daryl pushed his two fingers deep inside of her and moved them in a "come here" motion. The angle of her body to his fingers was perfect and it was a matter of seconds before Andrea came hard and fast. Daryl didn't let up on his movements and she rode out her orgasm on his fingers.

"Ooooooooooooh...oh...Jesus!" She moaned.

Daryl smiled as he licked his fingers clean.

"That was...oh...amazing..." She breathed, nearly losing her balance.

Daryl grabbed her around the waist to steady her. "That aint nothing babe." His voice was husky and breathy, full of pent up desire.

She pulled him into a deep kiss, the taste of her orgasm mixed with his whisky breath arousing her all over again. He let out another predatory growl that sent a shiver down Andrea's spine as he pushed her back up against the wall. He stepped back to hungrily unbuckle his pants and push them down. His erection was becoming painful and he longed to find his release. With a moan of pleasure, he kicked off his soaking pants and boxers, exposing his cock to the hot water. The sudden sensation of heat sent a surge of pleasure through his body and he moaned as he stepped closer to Andrea.

"I want you to fuck me like the world is ending" She pleaded into his ear as he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, his muscular body and the wall supporting her.

"The world is ending" he breathed.

"Then stop wasting time" She whispered as she pulled him into another deep kiss.

Daryl snaked his tongue into her mouth at the same time he slid his cock into her. The overwhelming wetness and heat made Daryl's breath hitch and he let out a load moan. He began to slowly move in and out of her, making sure she was used to the size of him before going too fast. He took her latching onto his back as a sign she was ready to continue. He placed one hand on the wall beside her face and one hand on her thigh to steady himself and began to thrust in and out of her at a frenzied pace. Matching the angle of his fingers with his cock, Daryl slammed into Andrea's G-Spot with every thrust.

He pumped into her mercilessly leaving her nothing to do but hold on for dear life as yet another massive orgasm rocked her body. She gripped his waist with her thigh muscles and dug her nails into his back as she rode out her orgasm on his throbbing cock. Daryl had to pull her into a kiss in order to stifle the scream she was making. The sudden pulsating of her muscles around his cock became too much for him to handle as he felt his balls tighten and his legs begin to go numb.

His breath became erratic and with a few more frantic pumps he suddenly pulled out of her and came like a hurricane. His whole body shook and he let out a primal moan as he released his mass of cum all over her stomach. The water and gravity quickly washing it down the drain.

The two of them did little but hold each other as their bodies shook with aftershocks.

Andrea stepped out of the bathroom with an oversized clean white shirt on and had her almost dry hair in a pony tail. She quickly walked over to the bed where the clean yet mostly naked, save for a clean pair of boxers, Daryl was already lying.

"I wantcha ta know somethin'" He asked as he pulled her down to him.

"What?" She asked as she snuggled into him and the blankets

"I hate porn stars"

"What?"

"Porn stars. You said I didn't like ya cuz ya didn't look like a porn star. That aint true cuz I hate em"

She laughed. "Good to know"

"I like ya, I think ya know that now. I jus'...-"

She cut him off by gently kissing his lips. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I just want you to know that you can talk to me...if you want" She smiled at him.

"I'll keep that in mind. Although I don't wanna become Mr. Yappy. I think it'll ruin my...ya know, appeal..."

"How do you mean"

"Well...ya know...I'm a hunter. Bein' a hunter's got rules. Can't have a yappy hunter"

She laughed slightly and kissed him again. "You're right. You absolutely can't talk too much. The quiet ones are the most dangerous."

They both shared a slight laugh as they drifted off to sleep, still locked in each other's arms.


End file.
